


Tease

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Character of Color, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep what you kill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

"Vaako," his Lady purred, her hands on his neck and her body pressed against his back like she had been made to fit there. Her mouth was against his ear and he frowned. Usually Vaako enjoyed his wife's many enticements but recently, since the ascension of the new Lord Marshal, he'd had less patience for her whispers and her plots. "Our new Lord Marshal requests your presence." She bit his ear, hard, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's in her chamber."

Vaako pushed off her hands and her mouth. The Lord Marshal spent most of his time in the death chamber of the girl who had assisted him and died for her efforts. Perhaps the Riddick believed staring at her body long enough would return spirit to the meat carcass. It was devotion. One Vaako was almost surprised to see from the man, a killer.

Perhaps he was right.

"Then I should go." He left without looking back at her.


End file.
